Dragon Ball Storm
by crossLeon
Summary: A story following the lives of Luna, the quarter-Saiyan granddaughter of Vegeta, and Tero, the quarter-Saiyan grandson of Goku.
1. Luna's Big Excitement

18 years after the events of Dragon Ball GT...

Luna couldn't sleep. She was so excited about finally being able to take part in the World Martial Arts Tournament. She wondered if any famous martial artists would be taking part in the tournament.  
"I wonder who I have to fight, Goku or any of his sons? My grandpa or uncle Trunks? I hope I don't have to fight any of them but I must admit it would be pretty cool going head-to-head with amazing fighters like them. I should probably get to sleep to be in a good state for the tournament but I can't keep my eyes closed, it's so exciting. I tremble just thinking about it, all the stories I've heard about amazing victories and stunning losses, about the atmosphere of the tournament and how it feels knowing that you're one of the greatest fighters the world has to offer. It sounds amazing!"

Luna was 11 years old. She was the daughter of Bulla, therefore the granddaughter of Vegeta. Despite having a small stature, Luna had powers incomprehensible to normal humans. After all, she was a quarter-Saiyan. Luna couldn't remember her father as he passed away while she was just a small child but from what she had heard, he was an amazing fighter. The one thing she remembered about him was has smile on the last day he saw his family. She also remembered her mother crying as the news was delivered. Luna admired her fathers ways despite knowing nothing about him.

Shortly afterwards, Luna fell asleep...


	2. Fighters, Assemble!

The big day was finally here. The 37th World Martial Arts Tournament. Luna was excited to see who she would be fighting. She was excited but nervous at the same time as she had no experience of the tournament. After the battle with the Shadow Dragons 18 years previous, the Z-Fighters had decided to settle down and didn't attend the tournament from then on, besides Trunks, Goten and Pan.

"Could all fighters wanting to register for the tournament please come forward!"

Luna signed up for the junior division as she was too young to participate in the main tournament.

"Well that sucks. I want to show everyone what I'm made of!" she exclaimed.

As Luna was walking she saw a familiar figure, it was her uncle Trunks. Trunks was 43 years old but didn't look a day older than 32. With him was a man that Luna had never met before.

"Luna, I want you to meet my best friend Goten," said Trunks.

"Hi, nice to meet you," said Goten.

"Are you fighting in the tournament, Uncle Trunks?" asked Luna.

"I am actually. You wanting to go has inspired me to sign up for it. That and one other thing..." said Trunks.

"What's that?" asked Luna.

"That old guy Mr. Satan is the champion. I want to kick his ass!" exclaimed Trunks.

"Why? What did he do wrong?" asked Luna.

"Allow me to explain. First of all, my brother Gohan destroyed an evil monster called Cell many many years ago but who got credit for it? Mr. Satan! Second of all, my father and Trunks' father helped to save the world from Majin Buu many years ago and who got credit for it? Mr. Satan! Although, I suppose if he wasn't there then my father wouldn't have been able to get the energy for the Spirit Bomb which destroyed Majin Buu. That's the only reason I have any respect for him. He rigs the tournament so that his companion Mr. Buu gets to the final and loses to him on purpose so that he can remain the champion and get the prize money! It sickens me!" shouted Goten.

"Wow! I didn't think he was that bad a guy!" said Luna.

Just then, the announcer called for all fighters in the junior division to come to see who qualifies for the tournament.

"Wish me luck!" shouted Luna as she ran away from Trunks and Goten.

"I will!" shouted Trunks.

"Look out for a boy named Tero! He'll be able to beat anyone! No offence, Luna!" shouted Goten.


	3. Here Come The Qualifiers!

As Luna ran away, Trunks and Goten continued talking.

"Do you think Tero has it in him to win the tournament?" asked Trunks.

"Are you joking? Tero is going to destroy everyone! Except your niece, I assume she'll put up a good fight!" replied Goten.

"I've never actually seen Tero in action so I don't really know what he's capable of," said Trunks.

"That's OK, you'll see him soon enough!" said Goten.

Inside, the juniors were punching a machine to see who would qualify for the tournament.

"First up, Kajibon!" shouted the announcer.

Kajibon was a tall boy but didn't seem to have much muscle. Kajibon threw the strongest punch he could, achieving a score of 174.

"174! Kajibon scores 174!" shouted the announcer.

After about 5 more kids, the announcer shouted, "Next up, Tero!".

Tero was a medium-height boy. He had short, black hair and had a serious look on his face. He lightly punched the machine.

"300!? I think something's wrong. We'll get it checked and get back to you soon!"

The fighters were told to wait in a waiting room while people attempted to fix the machine.

"Did he really score 300? That's impossible!" said Luna.

"No it isn't!" replied someone in the distance. He walked forward to reveal that it was Tero himself. "I've got a lot of strength. I don't think anyone in this room will even come close to beating me!"

"That's where you're wrong!" shouted Luna. "You don't stand a chance against me. I'll let you in on a secret, I'm the granddaughter of the mighty Vegeta. Bet that makes you scared huh?" asked Luna.

"Nope, not really," replied Tero.

"You're bluffing, there's no way that doesn't intimidate you!" exclaimed Luna.

"Yes there is, the fact that I am the grandson of the legendary Son Goku!" shouted Tero.

Everyone froze and stared at Tero. Everyone in the room was frightened after hearing this except Luna. Tero could hear kids wanting to surrender before they even had a turn to punch the machine.

"Now, should I be so intimidated?" asked Tero.

"I guess not," replied Luna.

About an hour later, the machine was back up and running.

"Now that our minor problem has been solved, we can continue! Tero, have another shot," said the announcer.

Tero lightly punched the machine again, scoring another 300.

"Well then, I guess your score is 300!" said the announcer, trembling in fear.

Many other kids had tried but were so intimidated by Tero's score that they could barely move. Finally, it came to Luna's turn. She punched the machine with all of her might.

"283! That's another impressive score!" said the announcer, "and I can now reveal the 8 competitors who will fight in the tournament! Tero, Kajibon, Alsa, Jaran, Cark, Luna, Meridon, and Larta! With that said, let the tournament begin!"


	4. The Tournament Begins

"I can now reveal the 8 competitors who will fight in the tournament! Tero, Kajibon, Alsa, Jaran, Cark, Luna, Meridon, and Larta! With that said, let the tournament begin! You will all draw numbers to determine the fights. Number 1 will fight number 2. Numbers 3 and 4 and so on. Tero, since you got the highest score in your punching machine test, you can draw the first number!" said the announcer.

Tero put his hand in the box and pulled out a number. "Saving the best for last, huh? Number 8!" said Tero.

"This means that Tero will be fighting in the final match! Next up is Kajibon!" said the announcer.

Kajibon got his number. "Number 4!" said Kajibon.

Alsa, Jaran and Cark got the numbers 6, 1 and 5 respectively.

"Next up is Luna!" said the announcer.

Luna picked out her number. "Please don't let it be 7, please don't let it be 7!" she thought to herself. She looked at her number; the number 3. "Yes! I don't have to fight Tero yet! Number 3!" shouted Luna.

Meridon and Larta got the numbers 7 and 2 respectively.

"Our matchups are in! First is Jaran vs Larta. Second is Luna vs Kajibon! Third is Cark vs Alsa! And our final match is Meridon vs Tero. Jaran and Larta, prepare yourselves as your fight will commence shortly!" said the announcer.

The competitors were escorted to the waiting room.

"Well everyone, I hope at least someone here is capable of putting up a good fight against me!" said Tero.

"You talk big but let's see how you do when it actually comes to fighting!" said Meridon.

"If I have one thing to say to you, it's this. I live up to my expectations!" said Tero.

"That's nonsense. No-one our age could be as powerful as you claim you are!" said Meridon.

"Well, believe it or not, I am. And I'm going to prove it to you!" said Tero.

"Yeah right!" said Meridon.

"Our first match is about to begin! We have Jaran vs Larta!" shouted the announcer as the crowd cheered wildly.

"So, you're Kajibon then?" asked Luna.

"Who might you be?" asked Kajibon.

"My name is Luna, I'm gonna be your opponent!" said Luna.

"Really? I wouldn't want to hit a girl. Oh wait, yes I would!" said Kajibon laughing.

"You probably shouldn't laugh at me or I'll make you regret it!" said Luna angrily.

"What're you gonna do? Run home crying and get your parents? Oh boo hoo, little Luna lost a fight!" said Kajibon.

"No, I'm gonna destroy you in the ring!" said Luna angrily.

"I'd like to see you try!" said Kajibon forcefully.

"What a match! Jaran has emerged victorious and will go on to the semi-finals! Next up, we have Luna and Kajibon!"


	5. Luna vs Kajibon

Young Luna emerged into the arena. Tero couldn't believe he was actually excited about the outcome of the match.

Kajibon allowed Luna to throw the first punch. Luna went for a gut punch, stunning Kajibon and making him bend over in pain, allowing Luna to give a sharp kick to the face which sent Kajibon flying. Luna sent some ki blasts at him, each one hitting for moderate damage. Kajibon was angry at Luna and attempted to gain control of the match. Kajibon threw his hardest punch against Luna. She held out one finger and was able to completely stop the attack. Amazed at how easy it was for Luna to counter, Kajibon stood still, giving Luna the perfect opportunity. She hit him at full power, which sent him flying out of the ring.

"It's a ring-out! Which means victory for Luna!" shouted the announcer.

Kajibon stood up and said, "Good game!"

Back in the changing rooms, everyone was staring at Luna, trying to comprehend her amazing power. Kajibon walked in and said, "Everybody leave!" While he was alone with Luna, he said, "That was a great fight!"  
"I know, I've never felt so excited in all my life!" replied Luna ecstatically.  
"I was wondering, if you wanted to be my girlfriend?" asked Kajibon nervously.  
"Meh. I'll think about it!" said Luna apathetically.  
Kajibon walked away blushing.

"Next up..."


End file.
